Other side of the Light
by E-307
Summary: *Ch3 now up!*Five fighters appear at the 14th fight. They aren't allied with any colony nation and have powerful gundams. What do they want and what do they have to do with the Shuffle Alliance?
1. The Reaper

****

G Gundam

Other Side of the Light

By E-307

****

Disclaimer: E-307 does not own G Gundam. He doesn't own A, B, C, and so on Gundams either. He does of the new villains and this story. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

GuyinRed (Does he have a name?): Welcome back friends. The time has come once again and the 14th Gundam Fight is about to begin. As some of you may remember, last time Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura, and the Shuffle Alliance defeated the Dark Gundam and saved the planet. With the Dark Gundam gone, what will be any different about this Gundam Fight?

*BOOM*

****

GuyinRed: What's going on?

****

E-307: I know what's going to happen!

****

GuyinRed: You do? Well then, would you like to fill us in?

****

E-307: Maybe. For now I'll tell you that today's opponent is the mysterious Reaper and his deadly Grim Gundam!

****

GuyinRed: Well then, Gundam Fight all set…

****

E-307: Ready…

****

Both: GO!

======================================================================

A new threat emerges! Rise to the Challenge King of Hearts!

Night in Neo Japan. A red light flashes across the sky and then begins to plummet towards the mountains. It crashes into the mountains and causes an explosion. Almost instantly several Neo Japanese mobile suits begin to fly towards the mountains.

As they got closer a red glow began to form. Something shot out of the mountains taking the glow with it. The red ball of light began to fly towards Neo Japan's Mobile Suits. They opened fire but the ball of light dodged between the shots.

As the strange light passed by the mobile suits, they exploded and the flaming wreckage lit up the night sky. As the last pieces hit the ground, the strange red light flew into the distance.

**The next morning**

Military personnel worked quickly to remove the wreckage, search for survivors, and put out the fires caused by last night's encounter with the object that fell to Earth. There was no doubt that it had something to do with the Gundam Fight. 

****

Soldier: Captain! We've got a survivor here!

****

Captain: What?

Several medical personnel were surrounding a very badly injured man. He had just been pulled from the wreckage. The Captain and several other soldiers rushed over.

****

Captain: What was it that attacked you?  
**Injured**: A gundam…

The man passed out and the Captain wasn't happy.

****

Soldier: Captain?

****

Captain: Contact the Colony and see if you can find out anything about a Gundam being sent here to Japan.

****

Soldier: Yes Sir!

**A bar in another part of the country**

The bar was alive with activity. The TV above the bar was on and showing the news.

****

TV: Officials have confirmed that a Gundam did indeed crash down in Japan last night. Its nation of origin is unknown. The unnamed Gundam destroyed several military mobile suits and neither it nor its pilot have been found.

****

Womanatbar: I wonder where that Gundam came from…

****

Guyatbar: What does it matter. Our Gundam won the last Gundam Fight. It's invincible.

****

Woman: That Domon Kasshu is one good pilot.

****

???: Perhaps you know where I might be able to find Mr. Kasshu.

The bar went silent. Everyone turned to the very end of the bar to see someone who looked like the Grim Reaper himself. 

****

Bartender: Why're you looking for Kasshu?

****

Reaper: I have my reasons. Do you know where he is?  
**Woman: **You're the pilot of that Gundam that fell to Earth yesterday aren't you?

****

Reaper: Very good. You get a gold star for that guess.

The bartender turned and ran for the phone. The reaper-like person jumped into the air and landed between the bartender and the phone. He grabbed the bartender and slammed him up against the wall.

****

Reaper: I'll ask one more time. Where can I find Domon Kasshu?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Burning Gundam had just crushed the head of Neo Mexico's new Spike Gundam. Rain was watching the fight from a park a safe distance away. She waved to Domon before the Gundam turned and began to make its way back to the transport pod.

Rain sat down on a bench to wait for Domon and heard something. She turned around and saw a cat dart into some bushes. She sighed and turned around and someone grabbed her.

**A Little later**

Domon had just arrived at the place were Rain was supposed to meet him and found nothing. He was a little confused until he kicked something. He looked down and found Rain's shoe.

****

Reaper: Looking for someone?

The Grim Reaper-like person jumped out of a nearby tree and kicked Domon. The King of Hearts flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He glared angrily at the hooded figure standing a short distance away.

****

Domon: Who are you?!

****

Reaper: You seem to have more pressing concerns at the moment other than who I am.

****

Domon: What've you done with Rain!?

****

Reaper: You'll find out soon enough. First…

Reaper was cut short by a punch from Domon. The cloaked figure staggered back. Domon charged forward and kicked Reaper but all he hit was the cloak. The cloak fell to the ground as if no one was ever wearing it. Domon looked around and found nothing.

****

Reaper: Up here!

Reaper tried another kick from above but Domon jumped out of the way. He looked up at Reaper. The loss of the cloak had revealed a black shirt and pants, a pair of boots, black gloves, and a white belt. The strangest part of his attire was a black helmet with a tinted visor that his entire head from sight. Light flashed across the visor and Domon charged forward again.

Reaper blocked every one of his punches and sent Domon flying again with a kick. Domon landed on his feet and Reaper dropped his guard.

****

Reaper: If you wish to see Ms. Mikamura again, you'll meet me back here tomorrow for a Gundam Fight Match. 

****

Domon: A Gundam Fight Match?

****

Reaper: *picks up cloak* Yes. I believe she'll want her shoe back…

Domon threw Rain's shoe to Reaper. Reaper put his cloak back on and then caught the shoe. The cloaked figure then turned to leave.

****

Domon: If you hurt her…

****

Reaper: If I had any intention of hurting her, she'd already be dead. Whether you win or lose the fight tomorrow, Rain goes home with you. 

Domon took a step forward. Reaper jumped into the air and disappeared.

**That night in a secret location**

Rain woke up slowly. She immediately sat up and looked around. She appeared to be in a hanger of some sort and was sitting on a cot. She got up and began to look for an exit.

****

Rain: Hello?

****

Reaper: Hello.

Rain jumped in surprise as Reaper stepped out of the shadows. He took his cloak and threw it on a nearby chair. 

****

Reaper: I believe this is yours.

He threw the shoe at Rain. Rain caught her shoe and looked back at her kidnapper.

****

Rain: Who are you?

****

Reaper: I have no name, but if you must call me something call me Reaper. 

****

Rain: Where are we, Reaper, and why did you bring me here.

****

Reaper: Relax. You're in no danger. I only brought you here so Domon would fight at his best. 

****

Rain: What?

****

Reaper: Domon with fight to best abilities to get you back. I just want a good fight. Even if Domon loses he gets you back.

****

Rain: What nation are you fighting for?

****

Reaper: I'm not fighting for anyone but myself. I'm just here to fight with the King of Hearts.

****

Rain: What makes you think you can beat the King of Hearts?

****

Reaper: This.

Reaper held up his right hand and took off his glove. A crest of a skeleton with black bat wings and a scythe was revealed. Under the skeleton was the word "Death".

****

Rain: What on Earth is that?  
**Reaper**: The Death Crest.

****

Rain: The Death Crest? Is it anything like the Shuffle Alliances' crests?

****

Reaper: I supposed you could call it the darkness to their light. Like the Shuffle Alliance there are four more Dark Crests; Magician, Moon, Devil, and Sun. One Dark Crest for each Shuffle Crest.

****

Rain: Is that why you want to fight Domon? Because he's the King of Hearts?

****

Reaper: That's right. I'm destined to fight the King of Hearts just like every holder of the Death Crest before me.

****

Rain: Does that mean that the other four will be going after the rest of the Shuffle Alliance.

****

Reaper: Right again. Magician will attack the Jack of Diamonds, Sun will attack the Ace of Clubs, Moon will attack the Queen of Spades, and Devil will go after the Black Joker. I'm going to go ready my Gundam for tomorrow's fight…

Reaper stepped back into the shadows and Rain went back to searching for a way out.

**Next Day, back at the battle field near the park**

Burning Gundam landed and looked around. Its attention was caught by a flare fired off the top of a nearby ruined building. Reaper stood atop the building, arms crossed.

****

Domon: Where's Rain?!

****

Reaper: Back at the park. I told you, regardless of the outcome of this battle, she's yours. I have no desire to harm her.

****

Domon: Then let's go!

****

Reaper: *flings cloak into the air* Very well, RISE GRIM GUNDAM!

The ground behind Reaper exploded. A black and gray Gundam flew into the air. Reaper jumped into the Gundam's cockpit and activated the mobile trade system. Once the control suit was complete, the Grim Gundam pulled out a beam scythe and turned to face the Burning Gundam.

****

Reaper: Gundam Fight all set…

****

Domon: Ready…

****

Both: GO!

Burning Gundam flew forward and slashed with its beam saber. The attack was blocked by the beam scythe. The Grim Gundam slashed back but Burning dodged. They continued to try attack with their beam weapons until Grim Gundam knocked away Domon's beam saber.

****

Reaper: You'll have to do better than that!

****

Domon: I'm ending this now. School of the Undefeated of the East's ultimate technique! Sekiha Tenkyoken!

****

Reaper: That won't help you either. AEON BLADES!

The beam was fired from Burning Gundam. Grim Gundam raised its scythe into the air and began to slash away at Burning Gundam's attack several times. Soon he was slashing too fast to see. An energy shield was formed by the beam blade. It began to push back against the beam. The beam stopped and the energy shield faded.

Domon was shocked to see the Grim Gundam without a scratch. Reaper's Gundam made one last slash that sent a large energy blade flying through the air. Burning Gundam avoided having its head chopped off but its left arm was removed by the energy blade.

****

Domon: ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!

****

Reaper:!

The attack removed Grim Gundam's left arm and a piece of its side. The black and gray gundam jumped back and put its beam scythe away.

****

Reaper: This fight is yours but you haven't seen the last of me!

The Reaper's Gundam took off into the air and disappeared. Domon jumped out of the Burning Gundam and ran towards the park. He found Rain sitting on a bench waiting for him.

****

Domon: Rain! Are you okay?

****

Rain: I'm fine Domon. That was an interesting fight.

****

Domon: Yeah, it was, but it's good you're safe.

****

Rain: We have to warn George, Argo, Sai Sici, and Chibodee.

****

Domon: Warn them? About what?

****

Rain: People like the Reaper are going to be attacking them soon.

****

Domon: What? Why?

****

Rain: For the same reason Reaper attacked you. Because you're a member of the Shuffle Alliance.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

GuyinRed: A Dark Alliance? 

****

E-307: Yep. And there's more to them than it seems.

****

GuyinRed: Any chance of you telling us what will happen?

****

E-307: No. But I will tell you that George De Sands should be on guard.

****

GuyinRed: Why?

****

E-307: Because the next episode is:  


Crimson Fury! Jack of Diamonds VS Magician!


	2. Carmen La Rouge

****

G Gundam

Other Side of the Light

By E-307

****

Disclaimer: E-307 does not own G Gundam. He doesn't own A, B, C, and so on Gundams either. He does of the new villains and this story. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

GuyinRed: Let me fill you in on what's been going on. After the beginning of the 14th Gundam fight, a mysterious Gundam fell to Earth. It isn't allied to a colony nation and its fight claims to be a member of a Dark Alliance. This Dark Alliance is determined to fight the Shuffle Alliance. No one but our mysterious guest seems to know more.

****

E-307: And I'm still not telling you anything besides who today's opponent is.

****

GuyinRed: Who is today's opponent?

****

E-307: Notorious jewel thief Carmen La Rouge and her Crimson Gundam!

****

GuyinRed: With that answered…Gundam Fight all set…

****

E-307: Ready…

****

Both: GO!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crimson Fury! Jack of Diamonds VS Magician!

**Neo French Palace**

Miss Marie Louise was in her room preparing for the party that was to be held that night. As she reached for a brush a small spider crawled onto her mirror. It wasn't an ordinary arachnid; it was a tiny remotely controlled robot. Its camera zoomed in on a diamond necklace that Marie Louise picked up. George had given it to her a week ago. The robotic spider jumped off the mirror and crawled as fast as it could out the window.

It scurried through the fence and into a tree. There was a shadowy figure standing in the tree. The spider-bot climbed up the person's leg and up onto their arm. The person opened up a small computer. The robo-spider jumped into a slot in the computer and locked down. The images the spider had captured were put on the computer's screen. The person smirked and looked over at the Neo-French palace.

**That Night**

The party was going along nicely. It was as exciting as a party of French diplomats can be. Suddenly the exits slammed shut and were electrified. One window was shattered as someone jumped through it.

It was a woman with long black hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a large red hat that hid one of her eyes. She had on black boots, red pants, a black top, black gloves, and a red trench coat that trailed behind her as she walked towards the crowd.

****

Woman: Good evening everyone. I am Carmen La Rouge, also known as the Red Shadow. You know why I'm here so hand over any rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and any other jewels you have.

Carmen walked into the crowd and began to collect all the jewelry in a large red bag. When she reached Marie Louise, the princess refused to give her anything.

****

Carmen: Hand over that necklace little girl.

****

Marie Louise: Never. It was a gift from George.

****

Carmen: *grabs necklace and shoves Marie Louise to the ground* I could care less. 

Carmen turned to leave. Just as she was about to reach the window, something rushed past her, taking the bag of jewels with it. Carmen turned around and saw George De Sands helping Marie Louise off the ground. He then turned to Carmen with an angry glare.

****

George: *holds up bag of jewels* These don't belong to you.

George handed the bag to his butler and held up his sword.

  
**George**: I do not want to harm you but I may have to if you refuse to come quietly.

****

Carmen: Come quietly? HA! That's not likely! 

Carmen turned and jumped out the window. George followed her. As Carmen and George ran across the lawn and alarm went off and spotlights shone on Carmen. She jumped right over the fence and into the trees. George lost track of her and looked around. The area got quiet and suddenly, Carmen jumped out of a tree behind George and attacked with her own sword. George blocked the attack and knocked Carmen away. George then threw a rose at the woman who threw a red metal C at the rose. The sharp metal object cut through the rose and cut off a few pieces of George's hair.

****

Carmen: Well, you're a lot better than I expected. This fight should be fun.

****

George: You were planning this?  
**Carmen**: Of course. I've been waiting to fight the Jack of Spades for quite awhile.

****

George: But why?

****

Carmen: This.

Carmen held up her left hand and pulled off her glove. A crest was revealed. It was a picture of a person cloaked in red holding a gold wand. Below the cloaked person was the word "Magician".

****

George: What is that?

****

Carmen: *puts glove back on* That doesn't matter. George De Sands of Neo France, I challenge you to a Gundam fight match!

****

George: A Gundam Fight Match? Very well. Rose!

The Gundam Rose appeared and George jumped inside. He looked down at Carmen and waited.

****

Carmen: Rise Crimson Gundam!

A red and black gundam wearing the same hat as Carmen appeared and Carmen jumped into it. Once the control suit was complete, she pulled out a sword and assumed a fighting stance.

****

Carmen: Gundam Fight all set…

****

George: Ready…

****

Both: GO!

Both Gundams charged forward and clashed swords. They made several slashes at one another, each connecting with only a few scratches. They both jumped back and threw either a rose or red, metal C.

****

George: I believe its time to end this. Rose Hurricane! 

The Rose Gundam let loose a flurry of Rose Bits. They began to swarm towards the Crimson Gundam. Carmen laughed and raised her sword.

****

Carmen: It won't be that easy. Crimson Destroyer!

Carmen pointed her sword directly at the Rose Gundam and a swirling wave of red energy was released from it. The Rose Bits were destroyed and the Gundam Rose was knocked over. The Crimson Gundam walked forward and held its sword directly above the Rose Gundam's cockpit. Just as it was about to bring the sword down, George moved his sword slightly, stabbing into the Crimson Gundam's leg. Carmen's Gundam jumped away and Rose Gundam got up.

****

Carmen: This has been fun. I'll catch ya next time, George.

The Crimson Gundam released a bright flash of light. When it faded, the red gundam was gone. The Rose Gundam got to its feet and looked down at the ground. Where the Crimson Gundam had been standing was a small red, metal C.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

GuyinRed: This is getting interesting. What's out next Episode?

****

E-307: Chibodee should watch out. The next episode is… Fight under the Full Moon! Wrath of the Night!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Fight under the Full Moon! Wrath of the Night!


	3. Luna Reynard

****

G Gundam

Other Side of the Light

By E-307

****

Disclaimer: E-307 does not own G Gundam. He doesn't own A, B, C, and so on Gundams either. He does of the new villains and this story. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

GuyinRed: Let me fill you in on what's been going on. After the beginning of the 14th Gundam fight, a mysterious Gundam fell to Earth. It isn't allied to a colony nation and its fight claims to be a member of a Dark Alliance. This Dark Alliance is determined to fight the Shuffle Alliance. No one but our mysterious guest seems to know more.

****

E-307: And I'm still not telling you anything besides who today's opponent is.

****

GuyinRed: Who is today's opponent?

****

E-307: A warrior known as Luna Reynard and her Night Gundam!

****

GuyinRed: With that answered…Gundam Fight all set…

****

E-307: Ready…

****

Both: GO!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fight under the full moon! Wrath of the Night!

**Hotel Room**

Two people sat in the hotel room. One was the helmet clad Reaper. He was typing away at a laptop while the other person brushed her short white hair in the mirror. 

****

Luna: What're you doing, Reapy?

****

Reaper: I'm checking with Carmen. And don't call me "Reapy".

****

Luna: Lighten up, Reapy. Not everything has to be about the mission.

****

Reaper: Speaking of which, what's the real reason you insisted I come along with you?

****

Luna: Well, besides the fact that I know how much you love my company, Neo Japan's Gundam is in the area. It's your job to deal with the King of Hearts. I only have to go after the Queen of Spades. I'm going to take a shower now. Don't let me catch you peeking, Reapy.

Luna got up off her chair and walked into the bathroom. Reaper shook his head and went back to typing. 

**Next Day**

Reaper had left the sleeping Luna in the hotel room and went in search of his target. If Domon Kasshu was in the area there had to be one reason, to warn Chibodee Crocket of the Dark Alliance. Reaper jumped from building to building until he found what he was looking for. Chibodee was sitting in his room with the four women he kept around. Domon and Rain were standing at the door. Domon was talking with Neo America's fighter. Reaper crashed through the window, startling everyone in the room. 

****

Chibodee: What the…

****

Domon: Reaper!

****

Reaper: That's me. 

****

Chibodee: What's going on here?

****

Reaper: I'll be glad to explain…I've come to challenge you two to a Gundam Fight Match.

****

Domon: The two of us at once?

****

Chibodee: But the rules say a fight is one on one.

****

Reaper: Rules! Ha! Besides it will be a two on two fight. Meet us at midnight in the abandoned area of the city. 

****

Chibodee: And if we don't show?

****

Reaper: My friend and I come looking for you with our gundams.

****

Domon: We'll be there. 

****

Reaper: *holds up hand and crest glows through glove* I'll be waiting, King of Hearts.

****

Chibodee: My opponent better not be some pushover.

****

Reaper: I assure you she isn't. You'd better be on guard during this fight, Queen of Spades. The Moon can be a dangerous opponent. 

Reaper jumped back through the window and disappeared.

**Hotel**

Reaper walked in the door and immediately had to dodge a flying boot. An angry Luna was standing in front of him.

****

Luna: You went after them without me, didn't you?!

****

Reaper: Don't worry, there was no fight, but there will be one at midnight, under the full moon…

****

Luna: This should prove to be fun.

****

Reaper: Just don't expect me to bail you out if Crockett starts to win. Domon Kasshu is a powerful opponent.

****

Luna: I won't need your help! I am the holder of the Moon crest.

Luna held up her hand and a crest appeared. It was a full moon with the word "Moon" under it. She let her hand fall to her side as Reaper walked right past her and sat down in front of the laptop again.

****

Luna: What are you doing?

****

Reaper: I'm warning Chase and Kyle. If Domon Kasshu is warning the rest of the Shuffle Alliance then their targets might be expecting them.

****

Luna: I'm going to go check on the Gundams…

Luna grabbed her coat off a chair and walked through the door. 

**Midnight**

Chibodee and Domon were waiting in the middle of a destroyed section of the city. The sky was completely clear of clouds.

****

Chibodee: Where are they?

****

Reaper: Up here.

Reaper jumped down from a destroyed building and flung his cloak into the air. 

****

Chibodee: Where's the one I'm supposed to fight?  
**Reaper**: Good question…

****

Luna: Why do all our entrances have to be dramatic? I wanted a normal one for once.

Luna walked forward and stood next to Reaper. She was now wearing white boots, black pants, a black sleeveless top, and a white jacket.

****

Luna: If you three are ready…. RISE NIGHTS GUNDAM!

****

Reaper: Right, RISE GRIM GUNDAM!

A Dark Shadow appeared in the sky and Luna jumped up into the air. She entered her Nights Gundam and activated the mobile trade system. Once the control suit was complete, the gundam disappeared completely. 

The ground behind Reaper exploded and he jumped into the Grim Gundam. HE activated the mobile trade system and once the control suit was complete, the Grim Gundam pulled out its beam scythe. The strange, red and purple Nights Gundam then appeared next to the Grim Gundam.

****

Luna: Aren't you two gonna get in your gundams or what?

Domon and Chibodee got into their Gundams and assumed fighting stances.

****

Reaper and Luna: Gundam Fight all set…

****

Domon and Chibodee: Ready…

****

All: GO!

Grim Gundam flew forward and slammed into the Burning Gundam. Gundam Maxter was about to go lend a hand when a foot connected with its head.

****

Luna: Going somewhere?

Nights Gundam let loose a storm of kicks. Chibodee put his arms up to block them but a few got through. He then countered with a storm of punches. Nights Gundam blocked some of them but was hit by a few. They continued trading punches and kicks until Chibodee attacked with his cyclone punch. Luna countered with a tempest kick.

****

Chibodee: This is getting old, I'm gonna end this battle now.

****

Luna: Go ahead and try it.

Gundam Maxter transformed to boxing mode and Nights Gundam took an "unimpressed" pose.

****

Chibodee: Bursting Machine Gun Punch!

As the punches were launched, Nights Gundam had started to glow. 

****

Luna: Lunar Mirage!

Suddenly there were several Nights Gundams. Each kicked a punch right back at the Maxter Gundam.

****

Luna(s): Now, we end this. Lunar Wrath!

All the Nights Gundams jumped into the air. Gundam Maxter looked up to see them all silhouetted against to full moon. Suddenly, each released a blast of purple lightning. Each blast caught the Maxter Gundam and then brought it two its knees.

Over where Domon and Reaper were fighting, both Gundams were trying to slice the other in half with a beam saber or beam scythe.

****

Reaper: Looks like your friend is done for. No one escapes Luna after she uses that technique. You'll be the next to follow…AEON BLADES!

Just as Reaper was about to start the attack, the ground around him exploded. The Nights Gundams were all hit by energy blasts and all but one of them disappeared. Domon and Reaper looked up at one of the destroyed buildings. Standing on top of it was a strange Gundam. It was red and black with strange wing like structures attached to its back. One of its eyes was glowing green and its hands were smoking.

****

Reaper: YOU!

****

Luna: Reapy, who is that?

****

Reaper: AEON BLADES!

The strange red gundam knocked every energy blade away. As the final giant one approached, it pulled out a beam saber and sliced right through it. Grim Gundam rocketed up towards the red gundam and started attacking; each attack was easily avoided.

Luna was a tad bit worried, not only had Reaper ignored the fact that the King of Hearts had been right in front of him and that now it was a 2 Vs 1 for her…but he didn't even tell her not to call him "Reapy". That was a sign something was wrong. Grim Gundam hit the ground by Nights Gundam's feet. 

Luna looked up to see the mysterious red gundam jump into the air, spread its wings and flew off into the night sky. She then looked over at Burning and Maxter Gundams. Domon Kasshu was busy pulling the unconscious Chibodee Crocket out of his gundam.

****

Reaper: Where'd he go?! 

****

Luna: Never mind, time to retreat.

Both Gundam jumped into the air and disappeared. A mysterious person, shrouded in darkness, watched from a broken street light at the two Dark Alliance Gundams retreated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

GuyinRed: The plot thickens. Just who was piloting that red gundam and why did it help Domon and Chibodee?

****

E-307: Why do you ask these questions when you know I'm not going to answer them?

****

GuyinRed: It was worth a try…what's the next episode?

****

E-307: Ancient Feud, Tiger VS Dragon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Time:

Ancient Feud, Tiger VS Dragon!


End file.
